stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Parlement
---- Categorie:Stemlokaal ro:RoWikicity:Sondaje = Stemmingen = Eenkamer/Tweekamersysteem [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] |datum= 20 juni 2008 |onderwerp= Een/Tweekamersysteem |belang= Gaan we een eenkamersysteem (zoals nu, zie ook parlement) hebben of prefeert het volk een tweekamersysteem? |wet= }} Wetsvoorstel # De Libertaanse wetgevende macht bestaat uit één kamer, het parlement ## In het parlement kunnen zowel parlementariërs als ministers en staatsleiders stemmen en wetsvoorstellen doen ## Om de drie maanden zullen er (kleine) parlementsverkiezingen gehouden worden. Dit gebeurt op Forum:Parlementsverkiezingen. De eerste verkiezingen zullen eind juni al gehouden worden. Ze duren hoogstens een week. ## Iedere Libertaan met de status van inwoner kan parlementariër worden, als diegene drie stemmen of meer bemachtigd ## Het parlement bevindt zich in het Marmeren Huis ## Forum:Stemlokaal wordt Forum:Parlement Stemmen Voor eenkamersysteem * [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 20 jun 2008 10:36 (UTC) * 20 jun 2008 13:34 (UTC) * 20 jun 2008 14:09 (UTC) * --OWTB 20 jun 2008 17:53 (UTC) * ... Voor tweekamersysteem * ... Overleg Ziet er goed uit, goed uitgewerkt ook. Maar is drie maanden niet wat te kort? 20 jun 2008 14:07 (UTC) :Ik denk het niet want het is het beste als iedere inwoner de mogelijkheid heeft om te stemmen, toch? Op deze manier kun je het promoten. En het is in Lovia eigenlijk ook gedaan, als ik het me goed herinner :p [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 20 jun 2008 14:08 (UTC) ::Sort of, ja. Het is goed, deze tekst. Mijn stem heb je. 20 jun 2008 14:10 (UTC) ::: Hehe :p [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 20 jun 2008 14:13 (UTC) Hooggerechtshof [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] |datum = 20 juni 2008 |onderwerp= Het Hooggerechtshof |belang= Justitie |wet= }} Wetsvoorstel # Het Hooggerechtshof is de enige rechtbank van Libertas ## In het hooggerechtshof moet gehandeld worden net zoals het beschreven staat in de grondwet ## In het hooggerechtshof kunnen zowel grote als kleine rechtzaken begonnen worden. ## De rechter wordt aangesteld door de Minister van Justitie en de President. ## De rechter kan alleen ontslagen worden wanneer zowel de meerderheid van de staatsleiders als de Minister van Justitie hun jawoord hebben gegeven. (de rest afzettingprocedure van regeringsleden, ect staat al in de grondwet) Stemmen Voor * [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 20 jun 2008 10:59 (UTC) * -- 20 jun 2008 13:35 (UTC) * --OWTB 20 jun 2008 17:54 (UTC) Neutraal * Hoe ontslaan we de rechter? En moeten alle drie de staatsleiders akkoord gaan met de aanname van een rechter? 20 jun 2008 14:59 (UTC) *: Dat heeft Maarten toegevoegd :S. 'k Weet niet, wat vind jij? [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 20 jun 2008 15:01 (UTC) *:: Wel, logsich zou zijn dat de Minister van Justitie (jij dus) samen met iemand anders dit zou beslissen. Of: de EM en een van de staatsleiders, kan ook. 20 jun 2008 15:17 (UTC) Ontslaan zou ik doen met hetzelfde: toestemming van de EM en een van de staatsleiders. *::: Done. [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 20 jun 2008 16:14 (UTC) *:::: Ik vind het ontslag-deeltje nog steeds niet goed... 22 jun 2008 16:36 (UTC) *::::: Het was jouw idee! :P. Lama zitten dan... ga het niet meer 1000x wijzigen. [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 22 jun 2008 16:43 (UTC) *:::::: Ok. Mijn idee was Ontslaan zou ik doen met hetzelfde: toestemming van de EM en een van de staatsleiders, lees: ontslag door de Min van Just + één van de staatsleiders. Soit. 22 jun 2008 16:48 (UTC) *:::::::Ik maak er meerderheid van. :p [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 22 jun 2008 16:50 (UTC) *::::::::Dat is als voordrager je grootste recht :) 22 jun 2008 16:51 (UTC) *:::::::::En nu zou het als nog gek zijn dat je stem neutraal is :) [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 22 jun 2008 17:07 (UTC) *::::::::::Ik vind't nog steeds niet 'dat' :) Waarom zou je 2 mensen nodig hebben om iemand aan te stellen, en waarom andere mensen om hem te ontslaan? 22 jun 2008 17:08 (UTC) *:::::::::::Waarom niet? :D [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 22 jun 2008 17:09 (UTC) *::::::::::::Neen: "waarom wel?" 22 jun 2008 17:10 (UTC) *:::::::::::::Eigenlijk is er geen verschil :D EM = Minister van Justitie + 1 staatsleider = 2 staatsleiders en Minister = meerderheid staatsleiders. Dus verander je stem maar :) [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 22 jun 2008 18:06 (UTC) *: Neyt! :P [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 22 jun 2008 19:35 (UTC) *:: Als er toch geen verschil is, verander je voorstel dan :) 22 jun 2008 20:25 (UTC) En 't is Dimitri of Mr. Neyt. *:::Dus je beste vrienden mogen je zelfs niet eens Neyt noemen :P dan noemen we je maar Dimitri of Mr. Neyt. Ben je trouwens familie van Medvedev? xd 213.10.27.88 22 jun 2008 20:26 (UTC) *::::Neen, dat is strict verboden :) Yuri Medvedev (of Joeri Van der Sype) is geen familie van mij, maar wel een van mn beste vrienden. 22 jun 2008 20:30 (UTC) Tegen * ... Overleg # Wie hogerechter is, hoort niet thuis in een wettekst, wel hoe die aangesteld wordt. # Waar dat zich bevindt is ook bijzaak. Voorts wel goed. 20 jun 2008 14:07 (UTC) Klopt dat het niet in een wettekst hoort, zal er ook niet komen. 't Was alleen om het vast te stellen :) [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 20 jun 2008 14:08 (UTC) :Er staat pertang "wettekst" boven :D 20 jun 2008 14:10 (UTC) ::Perfectionist. [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 20 jun 2008 14:12 (UTC) :::Zo is dat :) 20 jun 2008 14:44 (UTC) ::::Maar kom, het gaat om de inhoud. Voor of tegen? (we hebben dringend stemmen nodig) [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 20 jun 2008 14:48 (UTC) :::::Dimitri. (!) [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 22 jun 2008 16:08 (UTC) ::::::Mss is 'ie koffie 'nt drinke... --OWTB 22 jun 2008 16:56 (UTC) :::::::Mss is 'ie weer op zn kleine Limburgse teentjes getrapt... -- [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 22 jun 2008 17:07 (UTC) ::::::Ik drink alleen koffie om 4 uur :) 22 jun 2008 17:09 (UTC) :::::::En wat is 4×4 + 3 ? --OWTB 22 jun 2008 17:10 (UTC) ::::::::Hahahahaha. Geert Wilders is altijd al grappig geweest. [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 22 jun 2008 17:12 (UTC) LMI [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] |datum= 20 juni 2008 |onderwerp= Libertaans Meteorologisch Instituut |belang= Weerberichten |wet= }} Wetsvoorstel #Het LMI is het enige instituut dat weersvoorspellingen kan adviseren en weerberichten wegens onnauwkeurigheid kan afkeuren. ##Weerberichten mogen op de weersvoorspellingen van het LMI gebaseerd zijn, indien ze niet teveel verschillen van het oorspronkelijke. Het LMI kan deze dan afkeuren als ze teveel verschillen vertonen. Stemmen Voor * [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 20 jun 2008 13:37 (UTC) * Tahrim Veltman 20 jun 2008 14:23 (UTC) * -- 20 jun 2008 14:37 (UTC) * Greenday2 21 jun 2008 09:34 (UTC) * 20 jun 2008 14:57 (UTC) allé dan Neutraal * --OWTB 20 jun 2008 17:55 (UTC) Ik weet niet * ... Tegen * Te communistisch. 20 jun 2008 14:09 (UTC) *: Het is enkel zodat de weerberichten niet teveel van elkaar gaan verschillen. Dan wordt het weer bekvechten. Tis toch raar als het op de ene dag tegelijkertijd 30C en zonnig is in Wikistad terwijl een ander instituut meldt dat het er stormt en temp: 15C? [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 20 jun 2008 14:12 (UTC) *:: Ja, maar daar hoeft de regering zich niet mee te moeien. Dan kan er trouwens ook eens gesproken worden van mooie concurrentie en "kwaliteitsverschillen". Goed idee hoor, als zakenman, maar niet goed voor dee politiek, vind ik. 20 jun 2008 14:13 (UTC) *::: Het is enkel om duidelijkheid te brengen mbt het weer. Anders wordt het echt een janboel, geloof me. [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 20 jun 2008 14:15 (UTC) *:::: Trouwens, het is toch geen bedrijf maar een instituut. -- 20 jun 2008 14:37 (UTC) *::::: Ja, maar dan vind ik wel dat je het anders zou moeten formuleren. Iets met "LMI adviseert" en/of "LMI kan resultaten afkeuren wegens onnauwkeurigheid en adivseren bij het opstellen van de nieuwe resultaten" ofzo. Het klinkt beter, is "eerlijker" en komt quasi op hetzelfde neer. 20 jun 2008 14:42 (UTC) *::::::Zoiets dan :S [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 20 jun 2008 14:47 (UTC) *:::::::Zoiets ja Al kan de zin wat minder stroef, maar inhoudelijk is dat wat ik bedoel. 20 jun 2008 14:52 (UTC) *::::::::Jaja, maar het gaat om de inhoud (en om je stem). Zin kan nog altijd veranderd worden wanneer het terechtkomt in de grondwet. [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 20 jun 2008 14:55 (UTC) * ... Overleg Ligt t aan mij of is punt twee te belachelijk voor wordd,e,,, --OWTB 22 jun 2008 16:25 (UTC) :Ligt niet aan jou, is zo 22 jun 2008 16:54 (UTC) ::Goed te horen dat iemand met me instemd hier, nu dat anglicisme nog :'( --OWTB 22 jun 2008 16:55 (UTC) :::Lol. Zal ik nu alleen nog Germaanse woorden gebruiken ofzo? :P Lukt me nooit, nimmer, nunca. 22 jun 2008 16:56 (UTC) ::::Dat zie ik ja... Zowiezo is Germaans al geen "Germaans" woord... --OWTB 22 jun 2008 16:59 (UTC) :::::Ja, dacht ik al. "Alleman" beter? :p 22 jun 2008 17:00 (UTC) ::::::Geen aning... Hou 't maar op Dietsch. --OWTB 22 jun 2008 17:01 (UTC) ::::::: :) Ach, ik heb niets tegen het Germaans noch het Romaans op zich. Een mooie mengeling mss? 22 jun 2008 17:03 (UTC) ::::::::Nee. Of zoals 't Oud-''Limburgs'': vī āltlīx Plāttstrēakūr ēst, bēndet mīn hert blē gīmākan. --OWTB 22 jun 2008 17:06 (UTC) Alo alo, tis veranderd. [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 22 jun 2008 19:35 (UTC) Dimitriïsme Wetsvoorstel: Verbieden dimitriïsme. straf: doodstraf :P --OWTB 22 jun 2008 17:29 (UTC) ;voor * OWTB * Alexandru * iedereen haha ` [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 22 jun 2008 17:31 (UTC) :Haha :D --OWTB 22 jun 2008 17:32 (UTC) ::Haha :D Da's eens iets anders. Moet je weten, ik ben eigenlijk Neodimitriist :p 22 jun 2008 17:33 (UTC) ::: Dat valt onder het Dimitriïsme (a) [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 22 jun 2008 17:33 (UTC) :::Zet die ef bij 't lijstje. --OWTB 22 jun 2008 17:34 (UTC) ::::Heb wel betere dingen te doen. Adlibitaanse feestdag morgen (bestaat een jaar) :D [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 22 jun 2008 17:36 (UTC) :::::In dat geval: gefeliciteerd/arancia! 22 jun 2008 17:37 (UTC) ::::::Adlibita is dan al een heel jaar dood :D Goedzo! --`OWTB 22 jun 2008 17:38 (UTC) :::::::Touché! :O 22 jun 2008 17:40 (UTC) ::::::::Stop 's met die onbegrijpbare romaans-belgische anglicismen... 't is echt ramvervelend... --OWTB 22 jun 2008 17:42 (UTC) :::::::::Nee, Adlibita heeft wel geleefd, najaar 2007, itt Maores... [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 22 jun 2008 17:48 (UTC) :::::::::: :'( --OWTB 22 jun 2008 17:50 (UTC) :::::::::::en Repften... [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 22 jun 2008 17:50 (UTC) ::::::::::::en stq.wikia... [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 22 jun 2008 17:50 (UTC) :::::::::::::en Wikistêe... [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 22 jun 2008 17:50 (UTC) ::::::::::::::en Città punt [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 22 jun 2008 17:57 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Jaja, nu weet ik 't wel. --OWTB 22 jun 2008 18:00 (UTC) It's funny 'cause it's true. -- 22 jun 2008 18:24 (UTC) :Welke van deze duizend verschillende dingen? :S [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 22 jun 2008 18:34 (UTC) ::Jouw opsomming -- 22 jun 2008 19:06 (UTC) :::Yup :) [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 22 jun 2008 19:34 (UTC) ::::Lees That Doverove maar, doen jullie teminste nog iets nuttigers dan mijn werk afkraken. --OWTB 23 jun 2008 04:42 (UTC)